The Field Commander
by thunderpearl
Summary: Ketika Engkau bertanya, 'Mengapa dirinya yang harus menjadi Field Commander? benarkah dirinya itu cocok? Apa alasannya' Hal itu yang selalu dipikirkan Oleh sesosok Remaja yang bernama Air. Mampukah dirinya menjadi seorang Field Commander Marching Band dan membawa Marching Band Sekolahnya menjadi bintang? perlukah ia di bantu Gempa dan Api? (Sequel from IMMORTALS)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Story written by Thunderpearl

.

.

Warning!

Typo, Bahasa Baku non Baku/?, cerita Tijel, Alur gaje, AU, no super power, little bit OOC, humor, sequel from IMMORTALS.

If U dont like it, Just dont read it.

.

.

.

 **The Field Commander**

.

.

.

Malam yang cerah, bintang-bintang bertebaran begitu cemerlang diatas langit malam. Indah betul malam ini. Banyak orang yang mulai memasuki Stadion kembali, Orang-orang mulai mencari tempat duduk yang mereka tempati tadi untuk sambil menunggu sebuah _Tim_ yang akan tampil. Tak jauh disana, terdengar suara Yel-yel yang berkumandang keras dari balik pintu yang ditutup.

Begitu pintu terbuka, terdengar bunyi derap kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan secara bersama-sama masuk ke dalam Lapangan. Bahkan terdengar jelas sampai bangku penonton paling ujung sekalipun. Sorak-sorai menyambut mereka yang datang dari pintu Stadion. Barisan-barisan yang berjalan rapi terlihat begitu menawan malam ini, suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar begitu penuh percaya diri dan pasti, mereka memasuki Lapangan pertandingan penuh akan cahaya lampu yang menyinari.

Alat-alat musik bersinar indah saat diterpa cahaya lampu yang berguna untuk menyinari Lapangan. _Snaredrum, Tuba, Baritone,Marimba,_ dan semua alat musik yang ada tampak berkilau malam ini, seakan mereka berkata _"Kami siap untuk tampil!"_

Lapangan kini terlihat menakjubkan. Diatasnya sudah tiba para pemuda-pemudi yang memasang wajah tangguh yang penuh akan keyakinan, pakaian yang mereka kenakan terlihat sangat elok dan menarik dipandang oleh mata, membuat yang mengenakannya terlihat gagah dan menawan di waktu bersamaan. Rasa bangga juga terselip karena mengenakan pakaian yang menurut mereka begitu luar biasa.

Tampak seseorang berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Ia berjalan tegap dan penuh keyakinan. Jubah yang dipasang di pakaiannya terlihat begitu apik dan menambahkan kesan gagah dan menawan. Banyak pasang mata yang tertuju padanya, Mereka mengagumi orang yang berjalan penuh keyakinan itu. Wajah yang tampan dan senyumnya yang apik menambah nilai lebih kepada orang tersebut.

Sang Mc mulai menyiapkan micnya, Suasana mulai tegang, para Pemuda-pemudi mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Ada yang mengeratkan genggaman _drumstick_ nya, ada yang mengepalkan pegangan ke _trompet_ nya, bahkan sampai ada yang mengatupkan mulutnya saking merasa gugup. Sang Mc mendekatkan mic ke mulutnya, ia menarik nafas sebentar dan mulai berkata "Kepada Sang **Field Commander** , sudah siapkah Band Anda?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N:

 _Hello there! Do you miss me? I'm back!_ Seperti yang sudah Saya janjikan, Saya akan membuat Sequel dari Immortals jika Saya sudah menghadapi problem di RL Saya. Dan untuk Gimme Your Attention, mungkin akan Saya lanjutkan bulan depan.. itu sudah menjadi keputusan Saya. Saya mohon maaf apabila belum bisa melanjutkan Gimme Your Attention..

Saya berterima kasih untuk dukungannya karena sudah memberikan Saya semangat untuk menulis kembali... dan terima kasih kembali karena Kalian sudah bersabar untuk menunggu saya kembali membuat cerita.. Saya ingin mengingatkan kembali, Kemungkinan jadwal update Saya mungkin agak terganggu karena masih ada beberapa masalah yang perlu Saya hadapi.. sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

 **Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. I'm so appreciated it**


	2. Pipi Balon

Disclaimer

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Story written by Thunderpearl

.

.

Warning!

Typo, Bahasa Baku non Baku/?, cerita Tijel, Alur gaje, AU, no super power, little bit OOC, Humor, Human!Robot, Human!Alien, Inspiration from "12 Menit untuk selamanya", sequel from IMMORTALS.

If U dont like it, Just dont read it.

.

.

.

 **The Field Commander**

.

.

.

Jarum Jam menunjukkan angka 12, sinar mentari saat ini terasa begitu panas. Seakan membakar orang-orang yang berada di luar. Sebagian orang enggan untuk pergi berpanas-panasan di bawah teriknya matahari. Tetapi, hal itu tidak bisa dinikmati oleh beberapa Anak yang berada di Lapangan Sekolah Menengah Pertama yang ada di pinggir Kota Jakarta.

Sudah 4 jam mereka berada disana, mereka hanya bisa berdiri sambil memainkan Alatnya dan dijemur di bawah sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat. Di tambah lagi, mereka semua harus kebal dan sabar jikalau mereka melakukan kesalahan dan diomeli oleh para pelatih mereka.

" _SNARE!_ Kenapa pukulannya gak sesuai?! Mana _stroke roll_ yang Saya minta tadi?!" Terdengar teriakkan seseorang yang memecah di tengah suasana yang panas ini. Jika dilihat dari keadaannya mungkin sebagian Kalian sudah bisa menebak, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di Lapangan dan berjemur. Yap, mereka sedang latihan dasar _Marching Band_.

" _Bass drum!_ Perhatikan temponya! _SNARE_ _DRUM!_ Kalian ini mainnya kayak dikejar anjing gila begitu sih?! Fokus makanya fokus!" Teriakkan yang berasal dari suara yang sama. Masih terdengar jelas dia begitu kesal dengan permainan dari _section_ yang di latihnya. Ia menghirup napasnya perlahan dan membuang napasnya secara rakus. Ia kembali memandangi anak-anak yang tadi bermainnya kacau dan mengganggu tempo permainan.

Namanya Fang, ia pelatih _battery_ yang memiliki ciri khas paling mencolok. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, kokoh, dan tegap membuatnya dikagumi banyak orang. Ia memiliki surai rambut berwarna biru keunguan yang mencuat melawan gravitasi, wajahnya yang tampan membuatnya terlihat begitu sempurna. Mungkin, jika kau mencarinya yang berada di Lapangan penuh akan orang, ia yang paling mudah dicari.

"AIR! KAMU JANGAN BENGONG! MAINNYA YANG BENAR!" Fang berteriak lebih keras, kekesalannya sudah memuncak dan tak terbendung lagi. Mungkin karena panas dan banyak yang melakukan kesalahan, dirinya jadi cepat marah-marah. Yang di teriakki tersentak kaget dan buru-buru mengejar pukulan-pukulan yang sempat terlewat oleh dirinya.

"Air, _Snare drum!_ Saya minta _Paradiddle_ nyajangan di lewatkan! _Cymbal_ juga! Kalian jangan asal mainnya mentang-mentang alatnya gampang! _Bass drum!_ Kalian kacau sekali hari ini! ayo fokus!" Fang kembali berteriak, Air yang merasa dirinya jelek karena di sebut duluan namanya hanya bisa meringis. Ia melirik ke salah satu pemain _Quarto_ yang ia kenal. Dan tanpa sengaja mereka bertatapan, Air memberi kode seperti _'Aku salah lagi'_ kepada orang tersebut. Yang bertatapan hanya bisa terkekeh dan memberikan acungan jempol sebagai penanda _'Kau terbaik kok'_

Air tersenyum, ia tahu. Temannya yang tadi itu memberikan acungan jempol bernama Gempa, ia baru saja kembali dari Jepang bersama Api dan Kakaknya Setahun yang lalu. Gempa pasti bermaksud untuk menghibur dirinya agar tidak terlalu sedih.

Disisi lain Lapangan, terlihat beberapa orang sedang berlatih dengan _Tuba_ nya. Mereka tampak kelelahan. Karena, selain harus menggangkat _Tuba_ yang berat, mereka juga harus meniup sekuat mungkin untuk mengeluarkan melodi dari _Tuba_ mereka. Pipi mereka yang menggembung seperti balon sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk meniup, seakan pipi mereka akan meledak dalam hitungan ke 3.

Mungkin kalian akan tertawa begitu melihat pipi yang menggembung dan dipenuhi oleh udara hingga memerah karena terlihat lucu. Ah, andai kalian tahu.. betapa sakitnya mereka untuk dipaksa menggembung pipi mereka. Di tambah lagi, bibir mereka yang memerah karena terus-terusan meniup alat _brass_ mereka.

" _Haiya..._ API! Mainnya terlalu _Legato!_ Fokus Api!" Teriak seorang perempuan yang berkacamata bulat, ia memiliki ciri khas rambut yang di kuncir dua. Logat cina nya yang kental membuat dirinya mudah di kenal. _"ini mainnya sudah fokus tahu! Ih Kak Ying bawell!"_ batin seseorang yang di panggil Api tadi. Ying mendengus sebal melihat Api yang sempat bermain dengan _legato_ , Api pasrah begitu di teriakki oleh pelatihnya. Nampak jelas peluh membanjiri kaus oblong warna merah yang dikenakan oleh dirinya. Ingin sekali ia menurunkan alat yang berat tersebut. Tetapi, ia terlalu malas untuk kena omelan dari pelatihnya itu.

Api hanya memperhatikan pelatihnya yang lain, seperti Gopal, Yaya, Adu du, dan Fang yang masih _doyan_ memarahi sebagian besar anggota _Marching Band_ yang diikutinya. _"Gak capek apa ya? marah-marah siang bolong begini.."_ pikirnya begitu melihat semua pelatihnya marah. Mungkin karena efek siang yang panas pada hari ini, membuat mereka semua emosi? Ah dia tidak tahu.

"API! KENAPA BENGONG?! SAYA HUKUM KAMU!" Teriakkan Ying membuyarkan lamunan Api. Ying berteriak penuh amarah dan Ying sudah gemas karena dari setadi Api mengacaukan nada-nada yang harusnya dimainkan olehnya, bukannya bengong melihat orang-orang. Api hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib kalau dihukum oleh Ying.

-oOo-

Setelah Latihan berjam-jam, kini waktunya untuk pulang. Sebelum itu, mereka memasukkan alat-alat musik ke Ruang alat. Kemudian semuanya bergegas untuk melakukan Apel Lapangan. Sebagian orang yang sudah selesai ada yang memilih untuk bersantai dahulu, ada juga yang bergegas untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Air lebih memilih untuk bergegas pulang karena dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan kekasihnya, yaitu Kasur di kamarnya. Belum semeter ia berjalan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakkan yang memanggil dirinya dari jauh.

"AIRR! AIRR! AIIEERRR~~!" Teriak seseorang yang memanggil dirinya.

"Apa sih?" tanya Air setelah memilih untuk berhenti, ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Api dan Gempa yang terengah-engah kewalahan karena mengejar Air.

"Ihhhhhhhh! Ninggalin Kita berdua! Katanya janji mau jajan bareng-bareng!" Api merajuk kepada Air, Gempa juga memasang wajah cemberut ke Air. Sedangkan Air, ia hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Yaudah maaf, ayo pulang! Aku mau pacaran sama kasur nih! Capek tahu dari tadi diomel-omelin Kak Fang!"

"IH! AKU JUGA DI OMELIN SAMA KAK YING! MASA TADI PAS ISTIRAHAT API DISURUH _PUSH UP_ 30 KALI!" Api berteriak dengan kencang, dan tak sengaja ada Ying yang melihat perilaku Api. Api baru menyadari kalau tadi ia berteriak dan menyebut salah satu pelatihnya itu. Ying hanya memberinya tatapan –akan ku tambah hukumanmu- kepada Api dan membuat Api ketakutan. Api yang kapok dihukum Ying memilih bersembunyi di punggung kembarannya dengan bergetar. Air dan Gempa hanya bisa tertawa melihat Api yang ketakutan berhadapan dengan pelatihnya.

"Sudah yuk, daripada kita diam di sini terus, mending kita pulang!" Usul Gempa yang langsung diiyakan oleh Air dan Api, Kini ketiganya pulang bersamaan meninggalkan tempat Latihan mereka.

-oOo-

Fang memijat keningnya begitu mendengar kabar dari Gopal, Gopal menatap gusar Fang yang terlihat begitu kesal setelah mendapat kabar darinya.

"Berapa jumlah anggota tim inti yang sekarang?"

"H—Hahh?"

"Gue tanya, berapa jumlah anggota tim inti yang ada pada saat ini?"

"I—ITU... AH! ADA 103 ORANG!" Gopal langsung menjawab pertanyaan Fang begitu paham pertanyaan dari Fang, Fang yang menggertakkan giginya dan segera menggebrak meja yang dari setadi ada di hadapannya. Gopal kaget begitu melihat Fang yang emosi dan tertunduk takut melihat Fang marah.

"103 ORANG? LO BILANG 103 ORANG?! KENAPA BISA BERKURANG BANYAK HAH?! DARI 167 ORANG DAN SEKARANG 103 ORANG?! KEMANA 64 ORANGNYA LAGI!"

"Me.. me... mereka... mereka ke.. keluar.. tadi Gue da..dapat kabar dari Pak Manager... ka..kalau anggota ki..kita hari ini berkurang 4 orang.." jawab Gopal gemetaran, Ia terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan Fang kalau ia sudah marah. Menurutnya, Fang bagai serigala lapar kalau sudah mengamuk. Dan itu terbukti! Ia melihat Fang mengamuk tadi. Fang hanya memijat keningnya kembali dan memilih untuk duduk sambil menahan emosinya yang melunjak drastis.

'Ini sudah bulan pertama materi lagu.. waktu kita sedikit untuk GPMB nanti.. astaga.." Ucap Fang lirih. Gopal yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menunduk, Ia merasa bersalah karena membuat teman seperjuangannya itu pusing kebingungan.

"Hah... Nanti kita rundingkan lain hari, lebih baik Lo pulang duluan, Lo pasti capek kan? nanti Gue susul Lo pulangnya.." Fang berkata dengan pelan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berbicara. Gopal yang mengerti keadaan Fang segera bergegas menuju pintu keluar, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari Ruangan itu, Gopal berbalik kearah Fang dengan tatapan ragu.

"Eng... serius gak mau pulang sama Gue, Gue traktir Donat lobak merah deh..." Fang yang mendengar ucapan dari Gopal terdengar ragu dan khawatir dengan dirinya itu hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia tahu betul kalau Gopal merasa bersalah kepada dirinya, Tetapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui betapa senangnya ia dikhawatirkan oleh seseorang.

"Heh, Utang Lo aja masih numpuk, gaya sekali Kau mau traktir diri Ku ini.. Hahahahah.." Sindir Fang sambil tertawa. Gopal hanya mendengus sebal melihat Fang yang menyindir maksud baiknya itu.

"Apa sihhh... Gue kan bermaksud baik mau traktir Lo!"

"Halah, mending Lo simpan uangnya buat ngelamar cewek Lo nanti.. lagian Gue juga mau ketemu sama teman-teman Gue kok.." ucap Fang sambil membereskan _drum stick_ miliknya ke dalam tas. Gopal hanya tersenyum dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Fang.

"Ok, Gue duluan ya? Hati-hati Fang! Titip salam buat Teman-teman Lo!" ucap Gopal yang meninggalkan Fang. Fang mengangguk dan melihat kalender yang terpasang di dekat pintu, ia hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah dan segera memasukkan barang-barang yang lainnya kedalam tasnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

 _ **Marching Band**_ : Marching band adalah istilah dalam bahasa Inggris yang mengacu kepada sekelompok barisan orang yang memainkan satu atau beberapa lagu dengan menggunakan sejumlah kombinasi alat musik (tiup, perkusi, dan sejumlah instrumen pit) secara bersama-sama.

 _ **Brass:**_ Alat musik tiup yang terbuat dari logam, _Tuba, Trompet, Mellophone,_ dan _Baritone_ merupakan salah satu Alat yang ada di _Brass._

 _ **Section:**_ pembagian selanjutnya dari department. Semisal dari _percussion department_ ada _battery section_ dan _pit section_ _ **.**_

 _ **Battery:**_ Unit dalam _Marching Band_ yang bertugas memimpin tempo permainan dengan memainkan alat musik perkusi (pukul). _Snare drum, bass drum, quarto, cymbal_ merupakan salah satu alat perkusi.

 _ **Legato:**_ Gaya memainkan dua atau lebih nada musik tanpa putus. Berasal dari bahasa Itali, artinya "terikat jadi satu".

A/N:

 _Hello There~ i'm back!_ Saya kembali membawa update cerita, semoga suka ya^^. Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena banyak yang menyukai cerita Saya yang satu ini.. Saya terinspirasi dari Buku dan Film "12 menit untuk selamanya". Jadi Saya mohon maaf apabila ada unsur kemiripan dengan cerita tersebut, tetapi Saya usahakan cerita saya _Original_. Saya juga memohon maaf karena Saya tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu, tapi Saya membaca semua review kok! Oh iya, sekedar informasi.. cerita ini berlatar di Indonesia, tepatnya di Jakarta. Saya masih mengalami kesulitan membuat latar cerita di Negera aslinya..

Ada tambahan, Cerita Saya yang Gimme Your Attention Saya putuskan untuk hiatus sementara. Karena berhubung akhir-akhir ini Saya masih bingung dengan kelanjutan kedepannya.. Jadi Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi.. oTL Saya juga mohon sarannya dari Author senior karena Saya masih belajar dalam penulisan kata-kata yang sesuai EYD. Mohon bantuannya XD

 **Thank you for your support, review and Favorite! Hope you like my new chappie^^**


	3. Kamu main alat apa?

Disclaimer

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Story written by Thunderpearl

.

.

Warning!

Typo, Bahasa Baku non Baku/?, cerita Tijel, Alur gaje, AU, no super power, little bit OOC, Humor, Human!Robot, Human!Alien, Inspiration from "12 Menit untuk selamanya", sequel from IMMORTALS.

If U dont like it, Just dont read it.

.

.

.

 **The Field Commander**

.

.

.

Langit pada sore ini terlihat begitu indah, warna jingga yang tadi siang tidak terlihat kini mulai tampak di permukaan langit. Air terus memandangi langit sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia paling suka melihat langit, terutama langit sore yang ia lihat sekarang, begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya begitu bebas saat melihat langit.

Air sudah berpisah dengan Gempa dan Api beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini ia sendirian, ia berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali menikmati pemandangan langit sore yang setiap hari ia lihat sepulang dari latihan Marching band. Tanpa ia sadari, kini dirinya sudah berada di depan perkarangan rumahnya.

"Ah.. sudah sampai ternyata." Ucapnya perlahan. Ia melihat sebuah motor besar milik Kakaknya yang terparkir di perkarangan Rumahnya. Air tersenyum tipis begitu mengetahui bahwa Kakaknya sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya. Ia masuk kedalam Rumahnya dan kembali memeriksa Motor yang terparkir di perkarangan rumahnya itu benar milik Kakaknya atau bukan.

"Assalamualaikum..." Air berkata pelan, saat ia hendak meletakkan sepatunya ke rak sepatu, Kakaknya muncul dari arah ruang tamu.

"Waalaikumussalam, Hei~ Airku tersayang sudah pulang ternyata! Lapar ya? Yuk makan, tadi Abang baru beli bahan-bahan persediaan makanan nih." Ucap Kakak Air sambil tersenyum lembut, Air terdiam dan melihat sekitar rumahnya yang nampak lenggang, Air nampak seperti mencari seseorang.

"Abang Taufan.. Mama sama Papa pergi lagi ya?" Air berkata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ya walupun ia tahu jawaban yang pasti akan selalu sama seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Taufan terdiam begitu mendengar perkataan lirih Air, Ia mendekat ke arah Adiknya itu. Kemudian Taufan mengusap Kepalanya yang tidak ditutupi oleh topi kesayangan berwarna biru langit milik Adiknya itu.

"Yah, mereka kan sibuk.. lagi pula masih ada Abang kan? nah.. makan aja yuk, Kakak masak Mi goreng aja ya?"

' _Tuh kan, jawaban yang itu lagi!'_ ucap Air dalam hati.

"Hah... iya ya, mereka sibuk.. Ihhh Gak ah! Air maunya makan yang berkuah! Kakak beli Mi apa? Air pilih rasanya sendiri aja deh, Air gak mau Mi goreng lagiiiiiii! Bosen! Bosennn! Abang beli jajanan gak? Beli camilan gak? Air mau minum yang segar! Air capek habis latihannnnn tahuuu!" Air menarik tangan Taufan sambil merengek ke Taufan, Taufan hanya tertawa melihat Adik kesayangannya itu merengek. Taufan tahu, kalau Air sudah lelah atau lapar, ia bisa menjadi bawel _plus_ rewel jika tidak cepat-cepat dipenuhi permintaanya.

"Oi! Oi! Santai Air, santai! Iya Abang beli Mi goreng sama Mi rebus juga kok, Camilan juga beli yang banyak kok! Air serius capek nihhh? Apa ngambek habis di marahin sama Fang ya? Hayo ngaku~" Goda Taufan kepada Air. Sedangkan Air hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan terus mendorong-dorong Taufan dengan kasar.

"Dih! Apaan sih Bangggg! Ah _males_ ngomong sama Abang Taufan! BODO AMAT!"

"Yahhh, Air _ngambek~_ ya... kalau gitu Camilan jatah Air buat Bang Taufan aja~ hehehe" Taufan makin gencar menggoda Air, ia sudah menahan tawa dari setadi karena melihat wajah Air yang bertekuk-tekuk akibat kesal.

"IH ABANG TAUFAN NYEBELLIIINNNNNN!" Teriak Air kesal. Air pergi ke Dapur sambil mencak-mencak, dan tentunya Taufan mengejar Air sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

-oOo-

Jaml 9 malam, merupakan jam bersantai Halilintar. Biasanya ia isi dengan membaca cerita sambil menyeruput kopi hangat yang ia buat sendiri. Terkadang kedua Adiknya ikut menemani sambil bercerita tentang pengalaman yang mereka alami, seperti pada saat ini.

"Bagaimana latihan Kalian hari ini?" Tanya Halilintar sambil meneguk Kopinya tenang.

"LATIHANNYA NYEBELIN BANGETTTTTT!" Teriak Api kesal, Halilintar yang terkejut mendengar teriakkan Api dan membuat dirinya tersedak. Setelah tenang, ia kembali bertanya ke Api.

"Hei Api, bisa tidak bicaranya gak teriak? Dan tumben bilang begitu, ada apa memang pas latihan?"

"Ini loh kak, Api di hukum sama Kak Ying gara-gara dia ketahuan bengong... Hehehehe" Jawab Gempa sambil tertawa. Api yang kesal melihat saudara Kembarnya meledek dirinya hanya bisa merengut dan merajuk ke Halilintar.

"Tapi Kak... Api gak bengong kok! Sumpah deh! Api tuh cuman merhatiin sama mikir kenapa Kak Fang sama yang lain marah-marah teruss, padahal kan lagi siang bolong! Ihh Kak Hali percaya kan sama Api?" Api terus-terusan merajuk ke Halilintar. Halilintar hanya terkekeh melihat Adik keduanya itu membela diri.

"Ya kamu salah dong, sudah tahu Pelatih galak, malah bengong. Ya mau gak mau harus di tegur."

"DI TEGUR TAPI KOK PAKAI HUKUMAN SIH?!"

"Iya! Kok Gempa juga sering kena marah sama pelatih!?"

" _Marching band_ kan memang keras, memangnya Api dan Gempa lupa ya?"

Mendengar pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan dari Kakak mereka. Keduanya hanya bisa terdiam. Benar, mereka baru sadar. _Marching band_ memang keras. Keduanya hanya bisa tertawa dan menggaruk kepala mereka yang tak gatal.

"Hehehe iya lupa... Api lupa kak... Hehehe"

"Gempa juga.. ahahaha, jadi malu deh.." ucap Gempa yang ikut tertawa, Api yang merasa suasana sudah tidak pas, mulai mengganti topik dengan korbannya adalah Gempa.

"Aih? Gempa bisa malu? YA AMPUN INI MENCENGANGKAN!?"

"Ihhhhh! Apa-apaan sih Api, gak pernah lihat Aku malu memangnya?!" Gempa menggembungkan pipinya. Api hanya tertawa dan disusul oleh Halilintar. Halilintar pikir, kedua Adiknya begitu mirip dengan kedua sahabatnya, Fang dan Taufan.

Halilintar baru menyadari dirinya mengingat kedua sahabatnya itu, pikirannya pun melayang ke percakapannya dengan Fang dan Taufan satu hari yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

 _Jam 1 siang, dan sekarang dirinya berada di sebuah cafe yang cukup terkenal di daerah Kota Jakarta. Halilintar kembali memeriksa ponselnya, ia mengetik sebuah pesan kepada kedua temannya yang belum kunjung tiba._

" _Hoi Hal! Lama nunggu ya Lo?" seseorang berteriak kearahnya, Halilintar mendongak dan mendapati Taufan dan Fang sudah tiba. Mereka langsung menempati bangku kosong yang berada di meja Halilintar._

" _Lama banget Lo berdua? Kemana aja sih?!" tanya Halilintar memasang wajah kesal begitu Fang dan Taufan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing._

" _Wow.. wow..._ Slow down bro! Slow down~ _maaf nih, tadi Gue habis selesai motret..Tadi_ Klien _Gue minta di Foto di daerah yang jauh dari sini, jadi sorry ya.." Ucap Taufan sambil menenangkan Halilintar._

" _Kalau Gue baru selesai ngelatih Tim_ Marching band _yang Adik-adik Lo ikut, terus ada masalah lagi di Tim Gue.."_ _ucap Fang lesu. Halilintar dan Taufan saling berpandangan begitu mendengar keluhan langsung dari Fang._

" _Masalah? Ada masalah lagi?" Taufan bertanya untuk memastikan, Fang mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Taufan._

" _Iya... Anggota Tim berkurang lagi, dan kebanyakan yang_ Out _itu Anggota inti di Tim ini.. ah pusing Gue mikirnya! Mana Manegernya gak ada karena Beliau ada studi banding.. Hah.. Astaga.."_

" _Alasan mereka keluar apa Fang?" Tanya Halilintar_ To the Point _._

" _tsk, masalah biasa.. kayak gak di bolehin sama Papa Mama lah, nilai turun lah, terus kecapean, dan yang paling buat Gue kesal ya, Mereka ikut_ Marching Band _karena ikut-ikutan teman mereka, terus kata mereka_ Marching band _terlalu keras!" ucap Fang kesal, jika dilihat dari raut mukanya. Fang terlihat benar-benar emosi._

" _Kalau mereka tahu_ Marching band _keras, kenapa mereka pilih eskul ini?! Ada kan eskul yang santai?! Kalau sudah tahu konsekuensinya, kenapa keluar saat bulan-bulan penting sih?! Dari dulu itu terus yang bikin Gue kesal!" Fang menggerutukkan giginya karena menahan emosi._

 _Taufan dan Halilintar yang melihatnya hanya bisa saling berpandangan,baru pertama kali mereka terlihat begitu emosi. Fang yang terus-terusan menggerutukkan giginya akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah kasar begitu emosinya bisa terendam._

" _Heh,_ _kelar marahnya Bung?" Tanya Taufan memastikan, Fang hanya mengangguk malas dan kemudian mengambil menu untuk memesan sesuatu. Halilintar hanya bergeming melihat Fang yang masih terlihat begitu emosi. Dirinya terus memikirkan Fang dan tanpa sadar Taufan melambaikan tangannya di depan mukanya._

" _Haloooo~ Hal, sadar Pak! Jangan melamun terus!" panggil Taufan, Halilintar tersentak dan menggelengkan kepala begitu tersadar dari Lamunannya. Fang yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus geli karena melihat wajah_ _kaget Halilintar._

" _Lamunin siapa sih Hali? Pacar ya~ eh cie cieee~" Goda Taufan kepada Halilintar._

" _Engga! Sok tahu banget sih Lo!"_

" _Aihhh, Bohongnya ketahuan banget~ Jujur aja jujur lah Hali~"_

" _Apa sih?! Jijik!"_

" _Oi, daripada bercanda mulu, mending pesan makanan aja! Perut Gue kosong banget nih!" Fang menghentikan pertengkaran kecil antara Taufan dan Halilintar._

" _Hiehhh...sabar sedikit kek, dasar perut Gentong!" cibir Taufan kepada Fang. Fang yang masih emosi malah terpancing oleh cibiran Taufan._

" _Apa Lo bilang?!" Teriak Fang yang kesal dan mulai menghampiri Taufan yang baru menyadari omongannya._

 _Akhirnya ajang pertemuan mereka di mulai dengan Fang dan Taufan yang bertengkar dengan Halilintar yang heboh berusaha melerai pertengkaran kedua temannya._

 **Flashback End**

Halilintar yang mengingat Hari itu hanya bisa mendesah kasar. Pasalnya, setelah dia berhasil menenangkan Fang dan Taufan, dia malah dipelototi oleh semua orang dan hal itu membuatnya malu setengah hidup.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga ya omongan Fang.. kalau sudah tahu _Marching Band_ keras, kenapa mereka malah ikut eskul itu?" ucapnya pelan, namun sayang ia tidak tahu jawabannya dan memilih kembali menikmati Kopi hangatnya.

-oOo-

Esoknya, Air, Gempa dan Api berangkat bersamaan menuju kelasnya. Kelas mereka berada di lantai 2 dan kebetulan mereka di kelas yang sama. Sekarang mereka kelas VIII SMP. Mereka berjalan sambil bercanda.

"Nanti istirahat Kita jajan bersama ya? Api mau beli donatnya bibi Kantin, Air sama Gempa mau beli Apa?"

"Api, Kita kan belum istirahat... Kita juga baru masuk Sekolah... belum waktunya istirahat kan?" Ucap Gempa mengingatkan dan disetujui oleh Air.

"Iya nih! Masih jam 7 kurang juga! Memangnya Kau gak sarapan?" tanya Air memastikan kepada Api.

"Ihhhh, Aku kan cuman tanya! Ya sudah terserah!" Api membuang mukanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Air dan Gempa.

"Ehhh kok _ngambek_ sihhh?!" Ucap Gempa dan Air bersamaan karena kaget begitu melihat Api yang _ngambek_ dan mereka berusaha mengejar Api.

Sesampainya mereka bertiga di kelas, mereka langsung menuju tempat duduk masing-masing dan melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri seperti Gempa yang sibuk membantu membersihkan papan tulis, Api yang sibuk mencari contekkan PR, dan Air yang sibuk mempelajari _Rudiment-rudiment_ yang belum Ia kuasai sebelumnya.

"AIR!"

"HUAAAA!" Air yang sedang asyik dengan _Rudiment_ nya tanpa sadar dikejutkan oleh seseorang dan membuat dirinya berteriak. Seseorang yang mengangetkannya hanya terbahak-bahak melihat Air yang kaget.

"Apaan sih Ocho! Gak lucu tahu! Kalo Aku mati karena serangan jantung gimana!"

"Ya.. masa bodo! Hehehehe~"

"Ihhhh! Ochobot nyebelin banget sihh!"

"Oh iya Air, hari ini mau Jajan Ice choco gak? Nanti Aku yang traktir.. kebetulan Probe mau ikut, nanti Kau ajak Api dan Gempa ya?" Tanya orang tersebut yang dipanggil oleh Air dengan sebutan Ochobot.

"Eh? Hari ini? T—tapi Aku, Gempa, dan Api harus latihan sama Kakak Senior buat memperlancar bagian-bagian yang masih salah.." ucap Air pelan, Ochobot yang mendengar perkataan Air hanya bisa cemberut.

" _Marching Band_ terus, gak bosan memangnya latihan terus?" ucap Ochobot sambil mencibir Air.

' _Kalau ditanya bosan, tentunya iya! Tapi Aku gak mau ketinggalan banyak Rudiment_!' Jerit Air dalam hati.

"Eh itu.. Aku juga ingin ikut pergi sama Kau Ocho, tapi kan Aku harus latihan sama Kakak senior soalnya Bulan ini sudah dekat sama _GPMB.._ Maaf ya Ocho, Lain kali Aku ikut deh.. sama Gempa dan Api! Kan Kau bisa ajak Iwan, ya ya ya?" Tanya Air sambil menjelaskan, Ochobot yang cemberut hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Iya deh iya.. nanti Ku tanya Iwan deh.. Oh iya, sibuk banget kayaknya... lagi baca apa?" Ochobot bertanya sambil mengambil Kumpulan _Rudiment_ yang dipegang oleh Air.

"Itu? Oh.. itu kumpulan _Rudiment_ yang masih belum ku Kuasai.. eng.. ya masih perlu di lancarkan lagi supaya hasilnya bagus.." Jawab Air sekenanya, Ochobot yang tak paham hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan tumpukkan kertas yang penuh dengan not-not yang membuat dirinya makin pusing.

"Ih, ini susah banget sih! Memangnya Air main dialat apa kalau ikut _Marching Band?_ "

"Aku? _Snare drum_ , Kau tahu? Drum yang hanya ada satu tapi digendong depan itu loohh."

"Ahh itu! Iya Aku tahu, Pasti kelihatan keren ya kalau Air yang memainkannya, terus Gempa dan Api main alat apa?"

"Gempa main _Quarto,_ drum yang jumlahnya ada dari 4-6. Kalau Api _Tuba_ , trompet yang paling besar dan suaranya yang paling _bass_ , bisa di bilang mereka alat yang berat... _Snare drum_ juga berat sih sejujurnya hehehe.."

"Wihhh, alat yang Kalian mainkan _Sounds Cool!_ Eh eh, kau tahu tidak.. kalau Kak Suzy itu yang gak main alat tapi goyang-goyang tangan kan, ih apa ya namanya?" Ochobot kembali bertanya sambil memperagakan apa yang dimaksudnya. Air yang paham hanya terkekeh pelan begitu melihat muka bingung Ochobot.

"Hehehe, Maksudmu itu _Field Commander?_ Masa gak tahu sih?" Air terkekeh pelan begitu menjawab pertanyaan Ochobot.

"Ahhh! Itu maksu—d ku—.." Ucapan Ochobot terhenti begitu Guru datang ke Kelas mereka.

-oOo-

Di sisi lain, di ruangan yang kedap suara dan penuh alat Band, terlihat sosok Fang yang begitu Khidmat dengan permainan _Drumset_ nya, ia sedang mengutarakan semua kegelisahannya kepada temannya yang selalu setia mendengar keluh kesahnya itu. Tak peduli mau di jawab oleh dia atau tidak, Fang terus menabuh _drumstick_ nya di atas permukaan _Drumset_ miliknya, seakan dirinya berbicara dengan teman lamanya.

Suara yang dihasilkan dari _Drumset_ tidaklah terdengar sumbang atau kacau, malahan terdengar begitu sempurna dan dan bersih. Mungkinkah ini merupakan keajaiban dari Tuhan yang diberikan kepada dirinya? Ia tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, ia terus bermain sambil mengutarakan kegelisahannya.

Fang begitu mencintai Musik, sama seperti Halilintar yang mencintai Animasi, dan sama halnya seperti Taufan yang mencintai dunia pemotretan. Tetapi cintanya terhadap musik begitu besar. Ia bahkan hampir hapal semua jenis lagu yang ada, dari klasik sampai Modern sekalipun.

Fang memiliki julukan yang terbilang unik dari teman-temannya. Julukannya itu melekat erat dengan kecintaannya terhadap musik. Ia mendapat julukan _"Si tangan Emas pencinta musik_ " Karena setiap kali ia memainkan Alat musik jenis apapun, semuanya akan tunduk ditangannya dan tak membohongi dirinya.

Tetapi, manusia tetaplah manusia. Fang masih merasa kurang. Menurutnya, masih banyak orang yang lebih hebat dan berbakat dari dirinya itu. Maka dari itu ia terus memperdalam ilmunya terhadap musik. Orangtua nya juga mendukung bakat yang dimiliki oleh Fang, maka tak perlu ditanya lagi.. ia disekolahkan oleh Orangtua di perguruan Seni bidang musik ternama dan memilih pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan yang ia impikan.

Saat Fang asyik memainkan _Drumset_ nya, ia mendengar Handphone miliknya berbunyi yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk, saat dirinya membaca pesan tersebut, menit itu juga, tubuhnya langsung membeku ditempat.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

.

.

.

 _ **Field Commander:**_ Pemimpin sebuah _Marching Band_ saat tampil di lapangan. Seorang _Field Commander_ harus memiliki musikalitas tinggi, karena tugasnya terbilang berat. Tugasnya adalah mengatur tempo dan menjaga tinggi rendahnya nada.

 _ **Rudiment:**_ Teknik dasar memukul perkusi. Ada 40 _rudiment_ yang memiliki pola serta ritme tersendiri. _Stroke, roll, didde,_ dan _flam_ merupakan bagian dari teknik dasar pukulan. Masing-masing teknik bisa dikembangkan lagi dan muncul seperti: _single stroke roll,six stroke roll, singel paradiddle, flam tap, flam accent_ dan sebagainya.

A/N:

ADA YANG TAHU GAK KENAPA FANG BISA DIEM PAS BACA PESAN? YANG BISA NEBAK NANTI BOLEH KASIH OC BUAT CERITA INI~ (tapi Ocnya harus ikhlas buat berjalannya alur ini) _And..._ Yang jawab bener pertama langsung ku PM untuk dapat hadiahnya~ _TEEHEEEE~_

 _ANDDD, HOW ARE YOU GUYS? MISS ME? I MISS U GUYS~~ SO MUCH~~_ /ciumbasah(jijay-_-) duh maaf yak.. saya updatenya lama... mana lagi Saya dapat problem bertubi-tubi. Dari laptop ngelek, rusak, gak nyala, wifi ngarol-ngidul, pindah rumah, ide mentok, pr ngehajar pakai cinta, dan ulangan banyak.. (lah curhat).

Oh ya.. Saya semaksimal mungkin untuk melanjutkan cerita, ya dan Saya nyuri waktu.. oh iya terima kasih loh udah repot-repot nungguin Saya update.. semoga Saya gak jadi Php berat nya.. mb/mz.. Karena Saya tahu rasanya nunggu itu gak enak #JHAA btw saya update bakal lama karena wifi error-_- tapi Saya mau kelarin field commander dulu baru ff Saya yang lain~~

Udah ah sesi curhatnya, maaf nih jadi baca curhatan alay Saya, berhubung Saya lagi pengen mengeluarkan kegundahan hati karena Ujian.. Yoshhh, bagi yang saat ini ujian semangatt~~ Saya doakan yang terbaik~~ semoga gak remed~~~ dan bentar lagi liburan yeayy~~~~ DAN EPISODE BARU BBB SERU BANGET HUHUHU;-;

 **Oh ye, di tunggu loh jawaban, review, Fav, and Follow~ yang Silent Readers jangan sungkan sama Saya~ LUV YA!**


	4. Siapa Penggantinya?

Disclaimer

Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Story written by Thunderpearl

.

.

Warning!

Typo, Bahasa Baku non Baku/?, cerita Tijel, Alur gaje, AU, OC, no super power, little bit OOC, Humor, Human!Robot, Human!Alien, Inspiration from "12 Menit untuk selamanya", sequel from IMMORTALS.

If U dont like it, Just dont read it.

.

.

.

 **The Field Commander**

.

.

.

Siang ini, langit terlihat begitu gelap. Tidak ada sinar mentari, yang ada hanya awan hitam yang akan bersiap menumpahkan air mata tanpa perlu aba-aba lagi. Sama halnya dengan pikiran Fang, terlalu banyak badai di otaknya dan hal itu ingin membuatnya menangis saat ini. tapi, Hey! Masa seorang pelatih Marching Band yang populer ini menangis? Kemana Harga dirinya yang telah lama dibangunnya? Dia tak akan menangis semudah itu. Tetap saja, walaupun otaknya sedang kacau, Fang tak akan sudi menangis untuk masalah seperti ini.

Saat ini juga, ia sedang berkumpul dengan semua Pelatih Marching Band Gita Pusaka(*) dan Maneger Marching band tersebut. Semua pelatih terlihat begitu serius, terlebih lagi Maneger yang juga memasang tampang serius. Mereka tahu, kalau Fang sudah meminta Rapat untuk para pelatih dan Maneger, berarti ada masalah serius yang harus mereka hadapi. Fang yang sedang berdiri mulai mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Sebelumnya Saya meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkan kalian semua untuk datang kemari." Ucapnya lantang. Suara Fang yang terdengar dalam memecah keheningan ruangan tersebut. Semuanya masih terdiam menunggu Fang untuk bersuara kembali, bahkan seorang Gopal yang terkenal ceria kini memasang raut muka serius sekaligus khawatir. Karena ia merupakan Orang pertama yang diminta Fang untuk ikut Rapat dadakan dihari minggu ini, sebelum mengadakan latihan biasa.

"Semalam Saya mendapat kabar dari _Field Commander_ kita.. dan ini berhubungan erat dengan kelangsungan Marching band ini." semua yang mendengar perkataan Fang langsung meneguk ludah kasar, mereka pikir pasti akan ada hal yang sangat buruk. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk sang Maneger.

" _Field Commander_ kita, Suzy.. mengundurkan diri dari Marching band ini. ia mengundurkan diri karena harus pindah ke Singapura mengikuti kedua Orangtuanya yang diminta perusahaan Ayahnya untuk dinas disana.. Ia semalam mengabari Saya dan Pak Maneger untuk minta izin keluar. Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu kan apa masalahnya?" Tanya Fang yang langsung dianggukan oleh semua orang.

"Berarti, Hari ini... dia tidak datang latihan?" tanya Yaya penasaran. Fang menggeleng sebagai jawaban dair pertanyaan Yaya.

"Tidak.. dia akan datang untuk memberikan perpisahan.. tapi sekarang kita harus mencari pengganti dari Suzy.. apa kalian semua ada usul?"

Pertanyaan Fang membuat semua orang bungkam. Mereka masih berpikir, siapa yang cocok untuk menjadi pengganti sang _Field Commander_. Semua tahu, sangat susah mencari _Field Commander_ yang sehebat Suzy.

"Ah, Gue tahu! Kemarin ada beberapa Alumni yang mau menjadi anggota Tim, tapi.." ucap Adu du yang terhenti. Fang yang menyadari ucapan yang terputus mulai menghampiri Adu du yang sedang terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi apa Du?" Tanya Fang _to the point_.

"Mereka mau jadi Anggota tim _Department_ _Battery_ , bukan jadi _Field Commander.._ itu artinya kita mau tidak mau harus menarik salah satu anggota untuk mengganti Suzy dari _Department_ mu kan?" jawab Adu du yang langsung mendapat protes dari Fang.

"Tunggu.. Kenapa Anggota dari _Department_ Gue? Gue gak mau mengulang _Rudiment_ yang sudah dikuasai oleh anggota Gue!"

"Hei, dengar dulu! Lo tahu kan? Alumni yang mau jadi anggota tidak sedikit! Ada 7 Alumni, sedangkan Alat juga terbataskan? Hanya ada 6 alat yang tersisa. Otomatis kita harus menarik Anggota lama Lo.. lagi pula Gue tahu kok Siapa yang cocok jadi _Field Commander_.. apa perlu Gue kasih tahu sekarang?" Ucapan Adu du kini berhasil membungkam perkataan Fang yang tadinya ingin protes kembali.

"Memangnya Lo tahu siapa yang cocok jadi pengganti Suzy?" ucap Fang dingin. Fang memasang wajah dinginnya yang langsung membuat takut semua orang yang berada disana. Tapi tidak bagi Adu du, ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Fang sambil memasang wajah yang lebih dingin dari Fang.

"Hahaha, tentu! Jangan Lo fikir mentang-mentang Gue sibuk di _Department_ _Front Ensemble_ itu artinya Gue gak memperhatikan _Department_ yang lain. Dan jangan sekali-kali Lo ngeremehin Gue, Gue tahu Lo lebih handal di musik, tapi Gue yang bertugas untuk memperhatikan semua Anggota Tim.. apa Lo lupa hah? Tch.. menyedihkan" Ucapan Adu du terdengar begitu dingin, Fang hanya terdiam mendengar semua ucapan Adu du yang terlihat begitu menohok hatinya.

Semua orang terdiam begitu merasakan suasana mencekam yang menguardari dua orang yang sedang berdebat tersebut. Gopal langsung memisahkan mereka berdua sebelum terjadinya pertengkaran yang lebih parah lagi.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Jangan bertengkar, tenang dulu.. kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin! Jangan sampai terbawa emosi." Ucap Gopal menengahi. Adu du langsung kembali ke bangkunya dan menyilang tangannya dan masih memasang wajah dinginnya yang terkenal begitu menakutkan.

"Gopal benar Fang, lebih baik kita dengar pendapat Adu du terlebih dahulu. Adu du, lanjutkan!" Ucap Sang Maneger yang terlihat lebih tenang. Fang dan Gopal kembali ketempatnya begitu mendengar Sang Maneger bersuara.

"Orang yang cocok untuk menjadi Anggotanya adalah..."

-oOo-

"EHHHHHHH?! AIR JADI PENGGANTI KAK SUZY BUAT JADI _FIELD_ _COMMANDER_?!" Teriak Api dan Gempa bersamaan. Jelas sekali wajah kaget keduanya begitu mendengar berita dari Air. Air yang masih syok hanya bisa mengangguk lemah yang artinya mengiyakan perkataan kedua sahabatnya.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berjalan pulang setelah latihan, Air terlihat begitu lemas dan mukanya begitu suram. Air berjalan gontai dan otomatis Api dan Gempa harus mengiramakan gerakan kaki mereka untuk berjalan lebih perlahan.

"I...Iya.. Tadi sepulang latihan dan perpisahan Kak Suzy, kak Fang memanggil Ku dan meminta eh bukan, menyatakan bahwa Aku menjadi _Field Commander_.."

"Kak Fang bilang seperti apa?" tanya Api yang antusias, sedangkan Gempa tampak berbinar-binar begitu mendengar kabar dari Air.

"Kak Fang bilang ' _Air, sekarang Kau menjadi Field Commander! Ini sudah keputusan bulat dari para pelatih dan Pak Maneger! Dan besok kau tidak lagi di_ DepartmentBattery _lagi!'_ begitu katanya..." Ucap Air lesu.

"Terus... reaksi Kau apa?" tanya Gempa penasaran.

"Tentu saja Aku kaget! Ya ampunnnnn... tadi sih Aku sempat tanya kenapa Aku, lalu kak Fang bilang kalua kemampuan Ku lebih baik dari yang lain... padahal engga." Gempa hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Air. Rasanya sedih begitu mendengar bahwa Air lebih baik dari dirinya. tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menerima dan mendukung Air.. lagi pula, mungkin kemampuannya akan lebih baik dar yang lain.

"Air kan seharusnya senang kalau jadi _Field Commander_! Ih kalau Aku, pasti sudah loncat-loncat saking senangnya~ Airrrr~ Aku iri denganmu!" ucap Api girang. Air yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu mendengar perkataan Api.

'Kamu gak tahu susahnya jadi _Field Commander_ Api..' pikir Air dalam hati. Ia masih berjalan gontai dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sontak Api dan Gempa juga menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu melihat Air yang terdiam.

"Air kenapa?" Tanya Gempa khawatir.

"Aku tidak yakin akan bisa Jadi _Field Commander_ yang baik.. kalian tahu kan? tugasnya itu lebih berat daripada menjadi pemain _Snare drum_." Air berkata dengan sangat pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Api dan Gempa. Air menunduk setelah berkata berikut. Api dan Gempa saling berpandangan begitu mendengar perkataan Air. Kemudia mereka menghampiri Air yang masih setia menatap jalanan yang sedang diinjaknya.

Air tersontak begitu ada yang menggandeng tangannya kemudian dirangkul oleh seseorang. Ketika ia mendongak, dirinya mendapati Api yang tersenyum lebar dan Gempa yang tersenyum lembut kearah dirinya.

" _Dont worry!_ Kita berdua akan selalu bersama untuk mendukungmu! Yang terpenting sekarang Kamu harus semangat! _Fightiiiinggg~_ karena Air yang bersemangat lebih baik daripada Air yang bersedihh~~" Ucap Api riang. Gempa tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Yap! Tugas kami sekarang mendukungmu! Kita satu tim dan harus saling mendukung, benar tidak Kak _Field Commander_?" Tanya Gempa sambil menjahili Air. Air hanya terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum cerah begitu mendengar perkataan Api dan Gempa yang menyemangati dirinya.

"Hehehe! Iya, karena Kita semua satu Tim yang sama! Oke Kita harus semangattttt! _WE ARE GITA PUSAKA! THE ONE AND BE THE BEST!_ " Teriak Air semangat.

" _THE ONE AND BE THE BEST!_ "Teriak Api dan Gempa bersamaan. Kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda.

-oOo-

Air terdiam begitu sampai didepan pagar rumahnya. Ada mobil asing yang tidak ia kenal. Dirinya beramsumsi bahwa mobil itu bukan milik kedua Orangtuanya, lagipula keduanya pergi keluar kota dan akan kembali lagi saat liburan sekolah. Dan sekarang ini bukan waktunya liburan sekolah.

Air memutuskan untuk segera masuk, tak lupa ia mengucapkan salam dan meletakkan sepatunya ke rak sepatu. Saat ia masuk ke dalam Rumahnya, ia mendengar suara Kakaknya sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita. Air berjalan perlahan menuju Ruang keluarga dan memilih berdiam diri didepan pintu ruang tersebut.

Taufan yang menyadari Air yang sudah datang langsung menghampiri Air yang masih terdiam di pintu ruang keluarga. "Baru sampai ya?" tanya Taufan begitu sampai didekat Air. Air hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan sang Abang.

"Oh iya, masih ingat Kak Rena? Itu loh.. Sepupu kita yang tinggal di Inggris. Salim dulu ke Kak Rena!" titah Taufan yang langsung dituruti oleh Air.

"Hai Air! Apa kabar? Wahh makin tinggi saja kamu ya!" ucap Wanita itu. Terdengar jelas bahwa masih ada logat bahasa inggrisnya saat ia berbicara dengan Air.

"Ba..Baik Kak.. Kalau Kakak?" ucap Air pelan. Ia memang begitu dengan orang lain, lebih pemalu dan terkesan pendiam. Padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Aku baik, bagaimana Sekolahmu?" tanya Rena. Air yang mendengar pertanyaan Rena hanya bisa terdiam karena gugup. Taufan yang tahu kalau Air tidak terlihat nyaman mulai menghampiri Air sambil merangkul bahunya.

"Sekolahnya bagus! Malahan dia ikut Marching Band loh Kak~" ucap Taufan menjawab pertanyaan Rena.

" _What?_ _You said.._ Marching Band?" Tanya Rena memastikan, Air yang melihat reaksi Kakak sepupunya itu hanya bisa bersembunyi takut di balik Sang Abang.

"Sudahlah Kak, Air baru pulang latihan.. biarkan dia istirahat dulu lah.." Taufan berusaha menenangkan Kakak sepupunya itu. Ia juga tahu bahwa Kakak sepupunya itu tidak suka bila ada yang membicarakan hal Marching Band.

" _Fine! I want to take a bath. Where's the bathroom?_ " tanya Rena dengan suara sedikit agak keras. Taufan hanya bisa maklum dan memberika arah kemana kamar mandi berada.

Setelah Rena pergi, Taufan langsung merangkul bahu Air dan merendahkan posisinya untuk menyamai tinggi Air.

"Dengar ya Air.. Kak Rena mulai hari ini akan tinggal di kota Kita, dia ada pekerjaan disini.. dan jugamungkin beberapa bulan ini dia akan ada tinggal sementara disini. Mungkin sampai Desember.. paham kan?" Taufan berkata. Dan perkataan Taufan langsung membuat wajah Air menjadi pucat pasi.

Air paling benci keadaan ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia juga baru saja jadi di kabari menjadi _Field Commander_. Pokoknya ia harus memberi tahu Abangnya itu.

"Bang Taufan... mau ngomong..." Ucap Air pelan.

"Mau ngomong apa? _Go ahead_!"

"Aku jadi _Field Commander_ Bang, tadi Kak Fang bilang begitu..." Dan setelah itu perkataan Air membuat Taufan terbelalak kaget.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

(*) Nama Marching Band yang diambil Author secara acak.

 _ **Department:**_ Pembagian dalam marching band berdasarkan alat musik atau posisi dalam satu unit tim. Contohnya _percussion, brass_ dan _color guards._

 _ **Front Ensemble**_ **:** Dulu disebut pit percussion, karena posisi pembawa melodi berada dalam sebuah kota kecil yang disebut pit terletak di depan panggung. Dengan berjalannya waktu, istilah diubah menjadi front ensemble untuk memperindah penamaannya. Biasaya terletak di posisi statis di depan dan tidak mengikuti gerak formasi dengan anggota yang lain.

A/N:

YOHOHOHO~~~ SIAPA YANG KANGEN SAYA~~ KALO GAK... yaudah mau gimana lagi-_- Maaf ya Saya baru sempat update sekarang... baru main kerumah Sepupu. (wi-fi saya bala sama ngajak ribut) terus updatenya agak dikit soalnya kemaren pas mau ngetik malah rusak my Laptop:') syudah jangan banyak ngomong ah.. Makasih loh udah nunggu update-an Saya~~~ SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER~~ SILENT READER JANGAN TAKUT SAMA SAYA LAH~~

OH IYA SELAMATT UNTUK **IrenaDSari**! OC mu ku pakai dan kau berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya~~

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, FAV, DAN TUNGGU UPDATE SELANJUTNYA LUV YA!**


End file.
